Nikola Tesla
The Modern Prometheus, Godlike Genius |image = tesla1.png|Stage 1 tesla2.png|Stage 2 tesla3.png|Stage 3 tesla4.png|Stage 4 Teslaaf.png|April Fool Testlasprite1.png|Sprite 1 Testlasprite2.png|Sprite 2 Testlasprite3.png|Sprite 3 |voicea = Inada Tetsu |illus = Namaniku ATK (Nitroplus) |class = Archer |atk = 1,820/11,781 |hp = 2,027/13,825 |gatk = 12,896 |ghp = 15,146 |stars = 5 |cost = 16 |cc = QAABB |mlevel = 90 |id = 77 |attribute = Star |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 31.5% |starabsorption = 147 |stargeneration = 7.9% |npchargeatk = 0.87% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Reverse S |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= - Tesla Coil A+= }} |-| Second Skill= - Natural Born Genius EX= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= 30% Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. Deals 500 damage to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to enemy Servants with Earth or Sky Attributes. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank 'EX'= 40% Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. Deals 500 damage to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to enemy Servants with Earth or Sky Attributes. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |24}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} |22 = }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP damage by 20% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with James Moriarty. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Illyasviel von Einzbern. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Osakabehime. Images Saint Graphs= tesla1.png|Stage 1 tesla2.png|Stage 2 tesla3.png|Stage 3 tesla4.png|Stage 4 Teslaaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Teslaicon.png|Stage 1 NikolaTeslaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 NikolaTeslaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 NikolaTeslaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S077 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S077 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S077 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Testlasprite1.png|Sprite 1 Testlasprite2.png|Sprite 2 Testlasprite3.png|Sprite 3 S077 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S077 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S077 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo077.png|NP Logo NikolaTeslaStage1 NoEffects.png|Stage 1 (No Effects) NikolaTeslaStage2 NoEffects.png|Stage 2 (No Effects) NikolaTeslaStage3 NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) |-| Expression Sheets= Tesla 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Tesla 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Tesla 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= MeatWars.png|Meat Wars TeslaVACE.png|Alternating Current-Style Lightning Cookies Portrait_CE_0738.png|Heroic Spirit Chocolate Sticks CE879.png|Giant Babbage CE1113.png|Planet Rock |-| Others= Helena Team 1.png|Summer Event Vehicle (Without Helena, Tesla, & Edison) Helena Team 2.png|Summer Event Vehicle Category:American Servants Category:Serbian Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:London Category:Enuma Elish Nullification